The secrets of Ava Clearwater
by ava-saphire-clearwater
Summary: Ava Clearwater is no ordinary girl and just to make things worse strange things are going on at the rez she lives in but soon she will find out all about the secrets of her life and the secrets of the Quillettes.
1. Chapter 1

**The secrets of Ava Clearwater**

Prologue

Ava Clearwater was never a normal girl in the eyes of la push. Even though she was only 4 years old. She was always the weird Clearwater child. She had two older siblings Seth who was 10 and Leah 15. Weird things have been happening in la push first Sam Uley disappeared for a few weeks no one knowing where he went then he came back really tall and had really big muscles coming out from nowhere then a couple weeks later the same thing happened to Jared Thail then Paul Lahote. Ava is very special though making her dad keep an extra eye on her as well as Sam, Paul and Jared. Everyone is also wondering what happened between Leah and Sam and why Sam is now dating Emily young Leah's cousin also known as a best friend to Leah until she started to date Sam. My name is Ava Clearwater I am 4 years old and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

The secrets of Ava Clearwater

Chapter 1

I have now found out what the La Push pack have been hiding from the rest of the reservation and the only reason I know is because I am now a part of it. The reason I said pack and not gang or cult is because we are the protectors of La Push in other words we are shape shifters and all the legends are true. I was the fourth wolf to phase first it was Sam then Paul then Jared and I was the last one to phase and I am the only girl to ever phase and the youngest wolf to phase as well. The elders knew all about us turning wolves because only certain people knew the legends were true and that was the tribe elders and their families. The tribe elders were Billy Black, old Quill and my dad Harry Clearwater. When I phased for the first time I found out my dad had been keeping the pack and the other tribe elders updated on my powers. The being a wolf thing is really hard on me because even though I look about eight I am actually only four years old. I still have to do patrol like everyone else in the pack but I don't have to do it as much because I still have to go to school and I am much younger than everyone else in the pack. No one thought I would phase so the elders don't know if I will be able to imprint or not but if I do imprint I don't want to imprint yet luckily. I am only just aloud to go to school but I'm not allowed to live at home anymore so now I live at Sam's and Emily's and I sleep in their spare room. I visit mum, dad, Seth and Leah sometimes but Leah wants nothing to do with me because I'm always with Sam or Jared or Paul. When I visit home I can only go with Jared because Sam can't go because of the Leah Emily thing and Paul can't go because even though he has been a wolf for a year he still can't control his temper very much and he is worse than me and that's saying a lot. Today is my first council meeting and it's at my house that I used to live in and it's on the opposite side of the reservation so I was making Paul give me a piggy back there. When the four of us got to the house Leah and Seth had to leave so they wouldn't accidently hear anything at least I will be able to see them when they come back to the house. Since I became a shape shifter i haven't been able to speak to Leah because she normally just leaves the room or she starts being me an about Emily then I have to leave because I get angry. Me and Leah never really got on Seth and her got on better than me and her but me and Seth got on really well but since I left they got much closer. Sometimes I wish things were like it was before I became a shape shifter life was so much simpler when I didn't know about things like that.

Sam's p.o.v

At the moment we were at the council meeting and we were talking about Ava's powers. Ava told us her powers were getting stronger she could get visions of the past, present or future at anytime and they were really clear she could also tell when they happened or when it would happen. After discussing Ava's we talked about Embry Call and he was very close to phasing no one thought he would phase because everyone thought his dad was from the Makah reservation. Harry asked me if Ava was in enough control to move back in because he, Sue, Seth and even Leah were missing her even though she would never admit it. Me and the rest of the pack decided she was in enough control to move back in. It was decided that me, Jared, Kim and Emily would get Ava's stuff we would leave some of her clothes and all of the furniture would stay at my house incase she wanted stay or fell asleep at mine and Emily's house.

Leah p.o.v

I walked in the house after the elders had their weekly meeting at our house. when i walked in the kitchen there were two people who caught my attention my mum and my four year old sister Ava who is part of the la push gang. I really don't get how mum and dad let her be in it though. when i really looked around I saw Paul Lahote, dad, Billy Black and Old Quill. Ava was sitting on Paul's lap which was just plain weird a four year old on a sixteen year olds lap especially because it's Paul. I don't get how Ava can have a more brother like relationship with the idiot than Seth. Ava and seth used to be really close and then one day she started to distance herself with him and only being near him when one of the La Push gang was around saying she was dangerous too dangerous to be around us when they weren't around and that was the same day she started hanging around with Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim and Paul she also moved in with Sam and Emily for some weird reason me or Seth didn't know. When Ava visited she got a lot of attention from mum and dad especially when she got a faraway look in her eyes. When it happened it was like she wasn't there only her body was there and her soul had left her body. I heard Ava laugh as dad picked her up and then Seth walked into the house he had been at his friends Collin's house with Collin and Brady all day. Seth walked into the kitchen and saw Ava. Mum and dad told us they needed to tell me and Seth Ava probably already knew because she was allowed in the meetings and dad started speaking well as you know there was a elders meeting today and we discussed and then Seth interrupted him by saying wait you're actually going to tell what you were discussing in the elders meeting. Then dad just carried on as i was saying there was a elders meeting today and Sam told me your mum and Ava that she could move back in if she wanted too. Once dad had finished his sentence Seth asked a question to which the answer was really obvious. So are you saying Ava is allowed in the elders meetings? Yes Seth dad replied i could tell he was getting annoyed with all Seth's questions.


End file.
